


Ai

by AkaXami



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M, My first I7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaXami/pseuds/AkaXami
Summary: Since months Coda, Hope and Fang come to visit Lama. Everytime they meet Erin, but they still don't know anything about the red-head, just the fact that he could trust Coda.(aka my first I7 fanfic and it's Ioriku)





	Ai

**Author's Note:**

> :'D!! Hello  
> This is my first try at the Hoshimeguri universe and I7 in general!  
> I know it isn't amazing, but english isn't my native language so please don't kill me for my horrible english ;v;

“This is a bad idea. Dear god this is a bad idea…” Coda murmured. “A really bad idea… Ahh!   
Curse you Hope and your curiosity…!”  
The Bestian pulled his turban more over his head.  
“I’m sure Erin will trust you more than me, he seems interested in you.” Cods imitated Hope’s   
voice.  
“Why do I always agree to do the dumb stuff he doesn’t want to do??” he whined.  
Hope and Coda talked about Erin this morning. How they knew each other for quite a while now,   
but don’t know really much about the red-haired boy. Except the fact that he was a deadly ex-  
assassin. Since the where again in Lama – with Fang – they decided to find out more about Erin.  
~ A few hours ago ~  
“Aww come on Coda! You just need to talk to him for a bit and I’m sure he will talk about some   
interesting~! Also-”  
He looked at Coda’s direction and smiled dumb.  
“He seems really interested in you~~”  
Coda blushed.  
“T-That’s dumb! Why would he be interested in me, a Bestian… From where do you get these   
ideas?!”  
“Hmmh! Maybe the way he looks at you~~ Who knows~~”  
Coda looked away. Erin interested in him… huh…  
“A-anyway!! I don’t think this is a good idea!”  
“Aww are you scared pup?”  
“I am not!”  
“So~ Do we have a deal?”  
Coda looked at the boy from Eterno again. God these eyes. Hope can do those puppy eyes better   
than any Bestian.  
“..fine, but not more than an hour or so...” he murmured  
“Ahh Coda! You’re the best!!”  
“Stop hugging me, I can’t breathe!”  
And now here he is. Standing in front of Erin’s door.  
‘It’s already dark...’ the navy-haired boy thought. Is it really a good idea to do this at this time? In   
the darkness with an ex-assassin?  
‘Okay Coda, you can do it! He’s at the same age as me and he likes… me’  
The thought of Erin liking him made him blush again.  
He could hear his own heart beat. He just came to talk, not more, not less. Why did his body reacted  
so weird?  
Suddenly the door swung open.  
“How much longer do you want to stand there? Lamas nights are really cold, you’ll get sick.”  
In front of him stood Erin. He had his long, red hair open. It hang from his back head, over arms   
and back.  
‘Beautiful...’  
“Hello? Did you forget how to talk?” Erin chuckled.  
“N-no! I just uhhh- I wanted- I-”  
‘Damn! What’s wrong body?!’  
“Nevermind.. Do you want to come in? Maybe you’ll remember then what you wanted.” Erin   
smiled.  
“Yeah… Yeah! Sure!” Coda could feel his face burn up. Since when is Erin so incredible beautiful?  
“Come on, I don’t have the whole night!” The ex-assassin grabbed his arm and pulled him into the   
room. Erin’s room.  
The room he was now standing in was simple. A poster bed, a writing desk, chair and a huge   
wardrobe.  
“So did you remember what you wanted?” Erin said as he sat down on the bed.  
“I- uhh- Just wanted to umm accompany you for a bit-!”  
“Hehhh?” Erin grinned. “What gives me the honor?”  
“Nothing in particular, you know I just felt a bit uhm… lonely here.. Yeah that’s it!”  
The red-haired boy raised an eyebrow. “You? Lonely? Don’t make me laugh.”  
“Ehh? But I-”  
“Fang? Hope? You’re everything but not alone.” He laughed again. “You’re shy, but not lonely.”  
He stood up again. “Why don’t you sit down? It makes my feet hurt to see you standing around like   
an idiot.”  
Coda could just nod. ‘This is not according to the plan.. shit.’  
The Bestian sat down on Erin’s bed. The owner of the bed stood at the window.  
Silence.  
“Was it Hope’s idea?” he said after a while.  
Coda could feel his heart beating even harder.  
“W-what do you mean?”  
Erin turned around. It almost looked like his ruby eyes would glow in the dark.  
“Y’know. This whole weird situation.”  
Coda didn’t knew what to response. He just looked at the floor.  
“So this is a yes.” The way Erin said this sentence almost sounded sad.  
“Would have been too nice if somebody would be interested in a killing machine like me...huh..”  
“What-” Coda wanted to response something so bad, but the words stuck somewhere where he   
couldn’t reach them. “I- I didn’t wanted to hurt you… it- just-”  
“It’s okay Coda. You’re a good boy. I’m sure Hope dragged you.” He could suddenly feel Erin’s   
hand on top of his head. His animal ears reacted to that. And somehow the turban flew off his head   
and landed on front of him on the floor.  
“Whoops.” was Erin’s response to the malheur. Hasty Coda grabbed the turban and put it again on   
top his head. “Excuse me!” he said ashamed and stood up. ‘No no no, this is not okay, I need to go   
now..!’ he thought as he hurried to the door. But Erin grabbed his arm. “Please wait! Ahh I’m sorry,   
but--”  
And than Coda felt how he got hugged from behind. “Could you.. stay for a little longer? If   
somebody is lonely than it is me and...” Unexpectedly Coda felt Erin’s warm lips on his neck. “I’d   
love if you could accompany for a little longer..”  
Coda felt like his head could explode every second. Is this really that red-headed ex-assassin who   
protects the king of Lama? Was he really that lonely?  
“I-if you wish so...”  
He could have sworn that Erin whispered a “Thank you.”  
A few minutes later they sat again on the bed, side by side. “You know, being the King’s guard isn’t   
an easy job.. a lot people fear me. They run away when they see me. ‘Oh isn’t this the guard of King  
Orion? The ex-assassin? He looks dangerous.’ I hear that everyday.”  
The boy laughed.  
“I thought I’ll get used to it someday, but I didn’t and I won’t ever. My King always tells me to not   
believe them and that he knows that I’m not a bad person but-”  
Erin looked at Coda. He looked sad. “- I want others to believe in those words as well. I’m not a bad  
person.. I don’t kill people for fun. I don’t kill any people anymore.”  
Again. Coda didn’t knew what to response. ‘Damn words.’  
‘I- I believe in those words, Erin- I do! I really do!” he said after a few seconds. At first Erin looked   
surprised, then he looked at his own feet and smiled. “I’m glad you do.. Coda.”  
‘Do something! Come on Coda do something’ his mind screamed. ‘Just… do something… please...’  
He just continued to stare at Erin. He always looked so happy and still… he looks like this on the   
inside. It made Codas heart heavy to see the red-haired boy like this.  
“...do you trust me?” the Bestian boy asked after a few minutes of silence.  
“...heh?” Erin looked at Coda again. ‘His eyes are so beautiful… they look like gems.’  
“I-I mean, I don’t think you would tell this to any random person… it would be weird if you did y-  
you know..? I- uhh-”  
Erin laughed. He smiled. He looked at Coda.  
“...d-did I say something wrong?”  
“Ahh no no you’re just really really cute when you are embarrassed.. I can see your ears moving   
under your turban and you have this really cute color on your face.”  
“Y-you can w h a t?!” Ashamed Coda touched his turban where his ears are under it.  
Erin could just dumbly grin. How can this Bestian be that damn cute?  
“Please don’t talk about my ears like that… it’s my sensitive part…” the boy murmured.  
“Coda your face keeps getting redder.”  
“I-it’s not! You just imagine that it would, beca-”  
Suddenly Erin grabbed Coda at his collar and pulled the embarrassed navy-haired boy closer. And   
before Coda could breathe out he felt Erin’s warm, soft lips against his own. After the shock he   
opened his mouth as he could feel how Erin searched for his tongue. ‘What a nice feeling...’ Coda   
thought. After a few moments, maybe minutes they parted out of breathe.  
“That-” The ex-assassin took a deep breathe. “-was the answer to your question if I trust you.”  
Erin smiled softly. So soft… so beautiful…  
“Erin- I-”  
Erin wasn’t sure if Coda’s face could get any redder. Then he pulled him into a close hug.  
“I’m sure if I surprised you… maybe a little too much, but I just felt the sudden urge to kiss you,   
because over the past months where you came to Lama from time to time I really-” he paused. Coda  
could feel and hear Erin’s heartbeat, as he got pressed by the red-head against his chest.  
“-I really began to love you.” the Laman ended his sentence. He waited for an answer, but the only   
thing he could hear was his own heartbeat and… Coda cried?  
“C-Coda are you okay…?”  
“Ahh so this was this feeling I hate in the past months… I never was in love, so I didn’t knew how   
it felt like… and Hope that dumbass described it as “interested in”… If this is how love feels like,   
then-” He looked up so he could see Erin’s face. “-then I love you too, Erin from Lama.”  
What a beautiful and pure smile. Ahh what a beautiful moment.  
Tears dropped down Erin’s face.  
“I’m glad! I’m so glad!”  
And then they kissed again, even longer than their first one.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I know it's really short written, but I hope that's okay!!


End file.
